


coffee in the morning

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: A glimpse into a semi-normal morning in Will and Hannibal's relationship.AKA Will being a literal mess makes Hannibal feel things and prompts an important question.
Relationships: Hannibal lecter/ will graham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	coffee in the morning

Soft rock from the baby blue Crosely filled the cozy kitchen. Will yawned as he poured crunchy flakes into a handmade mug. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed, spitting out the weird conjunction of hot black coffee and cereal. Groaning, as he tried to cool his burnt tongue. Will looked down at the mug. “This kinda tastes good.”

The moment he got comfortable on the couch, Winston jumped on his lap but Will simply chuckled and threw a blanket over his lap, content to snuggle with his dog on a rare day off. A key jiggled in the door but Will paid it no mind since he knew that was Hannibal. However, Will could feel the judgement rolling off the older man who strolled over and said nothing but had an eyebrow raised.

Hannibal sniffed, then sighed when his nose confirmed what his eyes had seen. “Will, darling, are you  _ eating  _ cereal out of a coffee mug? With coffee instead of milk?”

“No. I’m drinking it.” He loudly slurped, coughing up milk and flakes from laughing with his mouth full at watching Hannibal’s face shift from disgusted to aghast within a few seconds. “And I forgot coffee was already in here before I dumped the cereal.”

Despite having decades worth of experience in self-control and months of dealing with Will's shenanigans; Hannibal couldn’t help but gag at the sight before snatching Will’s so-called breakfast and dumping the whole mug in the trash can before shoving his signature dish of protein scramble in Will’s grabby hands along with a tumbler of French-pressed coffee.

“God, mano drugelis, what would you do without me?” Hannibal asked, eyeing Will fail at sneaking Winston some sausages.

“I’d be enjoying my mug of cereal if it weren’t for you,” the younger man smugly answered. He chuckled at Hannibal’s twitching eye. He leaned over and kissed Hannibal. “Thanks for breakfast. I really do appreciate it.”

Hannibal’s lips stretched into a small smile before he schooled his face, then pulled Will closer to his chest. The younger man had closed his eyes but Hannibal couldn’t tear his away.

Abrupt words broke Will out of sleep’s grasp. “I want us to live together. I want to draw you every day and fall asleep holding you, then wake up to your unruly curls and soft eyes every morning before cooking breakfast so you don’t eat expired cereal in a coffee mug.”

The couple shared a shocked stare until Will frowned.

Hannibal shifted slightly, ignoring the sharp pang of hurt punching his heartstrings at the sight of Will being displeased at the idea.

“It expired?”

A chuckle trickled out of Hannibal’s lips as he gave his partner the signature fondly exasperated look. “Yes, mylimasis, the cereal has been bad for at least a week.”

“Hm.” Will stared at his fuzzy sock-clad feet deep in thought. “I want us to live together, too. I love seeing your bed hair in the morning and I don’t want to sleep apart anymore.”

Hannibal flashed a toothy smile and pulled his heart closer. “I love you.”

“And I don’t want to die an embarrassing death from food poisoning.”

“ _ Mylimasis.” _

“Oh, I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
